Project Summary/Abstract Scientific research on the health effects of tobacco products is crucial to the Center for Tobacco Products (CTP) mission of reducing the burden of tobacco-related diseases. The health effects of tobacco products on the oral cavity are often overlooked even though this is the primary route of administration of tobacco products. The American Association for Dental Research (AADR) is a non-profit scientific association dedicated to advancing research and increasing knowledge for the improvement of oral health and to facilitating the communication and application of research findings. In accordance with the congruent missions of AADR and CTP, AADR is organizing an in-person scientific conference entitled, ?Oral Health Effects of Tobacco Products: Science and Regulatory Policy?. The conference will be held on February 6, 2018 at the Hyatt Regency Bethesda. The primary objectives of this conference are to provide scientific information about the oral health effects of tobacco products to support the regulatory and public health missions of CTP and to facilitate communication between scientists and tobacco product regulators. Proceedings from this conference will serve as health promotion materials to encourage cessation and deter initiation of tobacco product use. Conference sessions will be organized around the tobacco products regulated by CTP: smoked/combustible tobacco, smokeless tobacco, and electronic nicotine delivery systems. Each session will include 2-4 speakers followed by a panel discussion. Speakers will address claims of reduced risk from use of certain tobacco products and identify gaps in tobacco product oral health research that need to be addressed to aid the regulatory mission of CTP. Speakers will include experts in tobacco products and oral biology. A representative from CTP will provide a regulatory policy perspective. A representative from the National Maternal and Child Oral Health Resource Center will guide a discussion on the feasibility of an online resource for the oral health effects of tobacco products. Such a resource would provide a central location for scientific information on the oral health effects of tobacco products to educate a broad audience. Scientists, clinicians, federal research employees, public health advocates, and all others, regardless of professional background, are encouraged to attend. This conference will raise awareness of the oral health effects of tobacco products to support the shared mission of CTP and AADR to reduce the burden of tobacco-related diseases.